Chatbox
by HappilyEverAft3rs
Summary: Some secrets are revealed during a chat conversation. Some feelings are told to the wrong person and when someone forgets to log out she gets to know a secret she wasn't supposed to know. Runther, Tynka and Dece FTW!


**This is a chat conversation between Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Cece and Deuce. **

**The pairings are:**

**Runther (Of course)**

**Tynka ( Not a surprise there)**

**and Dece( Again, not a shocker)**

**Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

Rocky and Tinka are online

Rocky: I know something bout Ty that could make you really happy :)

Tinka: What?

Rocky: I didn't say I was going to tell you

Tinka: Please tell me!

Gunther is online:

Gunther: Hey Rocky :)

Tinka: Thanks Gunther -.- Rocky was just about to tell me something important.

Rocky: Hi Gunther :)

Ty is online.

Rocky: Gunther didn't interrupt anything

Ty: Interrupt what?

Tinka: Nothing Ty, it's none of your business...

Ty: That felt really welcoming.

Rocky: Hi Ty, Tinka is just mad because I didn't tell her a secret I know.

Ty: Well, I should go then.

Gunther: Bye Ty, I should also go. Bye Rocky and Tinka.

Rocky: Bye Gunther.

Cece is online.

Cece: What did I miss?

Tinka: Rocky was just about to tell me something but we got interrupted by Gunther.

Cece: Oh, should I also go?

Rocky: No, you can stay because you already know what this is about ;)

Cece: Oh, I get it. Tell her now.

Tinka: Does everyone know but me?

Rocky: Well, yeah because Ty told everyone but you.

Tinka: Is this going to make me feel good because it just makes me sad that he didn't tell me..

Rocky: Ty said he loves you but can't get the courage to ask you out on a second date because he is afraid that you will reject him again.

Tinka: WHAAT?

Cece: hahah it wasn't what you expected, huh?

Tinka: No, not at all..

Tinka is offline.

Cece: HAHAHA you made her go offline XD

Rocky: While we are on this subject I like to ask you a question.

Cece: What is it?

Rocky: Do you like Deuce?

Cece: No

Rocky: Answer honestly.

Cece: Kinda, maybe..Yes.

Cece: Why do you ask?

Deuce is online.

Rocky: Because I wanted to know if you like him or not.

Deuce: Like who?

Cece: No one! I like no one, Bye!

Cece is offline.

Deuce: Okay? What was that?

Rocky: I asked her if she liked you.

Deuce: What did she answer?

Rocky: You guys should resolve it yourselves.

Deuce: Okay, but you didn't tell her that I like her, did you?

Rocky: No, I didn't

Deuce: Good, I better get going now.

Deuce is offline.

Rocky: Great now I'm all alone.

Ty and Gunther are online

Gunther: So..you like my sister?

Ty: Yes, but you can't tell her!

Gunther: If she asked you if you would like to go on a second date, what would you answer?

Ty: I would have answered yes but that would never happen.

Gunther: It happened a few seconds ago.

Ty: TINKA?

Gunther: Yes

Ty: Do you like me and did you just aske me out?

Gunther: After I thought about it a LONG time, I kinda realised I always did. What I said on our first date was wrong because after all, oppisites attract.

Gunther: fjdhfjafhahfjbcfyk

Ty: What was that Tinka?

Gunther: It isn't Tinka it's Gunther.

Tinka is online.

Tinka: What the heck Gunther!

Gunther: Don't log into my account! you have your own.

Ty: I am going to go now, but I see you on our date Tinka!

Ty is offline.

Gunther: Date?

Tinka: Yeah, we are going on a date but this time you didn't pay him.

Gunther: I didn't know you liked Ty.

Tinka: Well, I didn't know you liked Rocky.

Gunther: I do not.

Tinka: Tell me the truth Gunther.

Gunther: Fine, I like Rocky Blue.

Rocky: YOU DO?

Gunther: ROCKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Rocky: I have been online the whole time just that I didn't pay attention to you guys conversation until now..

Tinka: I am going to go now.

Tinka offline.

Gunther: Okay, I like you Rocky and I always have but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Do you like me that way?

Rocky: I, uhh... don't know.

Gunther: Just say yes or no.

Rocky: Yes.

Gunther: So you like me more than a friend?

Rocky: I guess so...

Gunther: So, do you want to go out with me?

Rocky: Sure, I'd love to.

Gunther: Great!

Rocky: I need to go now but I see you later, bye!

Gunther: Bye Bye bay-bee!

Rocky is offline.

Gunther is offline.

Cece and Deuce are online.

Cece: Hi Deuce :)

Duece: Hola Cece :)

Deuce: I have this question and I need you to answer me honestly.

Cece: Okay but only if it is important.

Deuce: Do you like me?

Cece: I need to go.

Deuce: No, Cece wait!

Deuce: Cece I know you are still online.

Cece: Do you really want to know?

Deuce: Yes, it's important.

Cece: Yes, I like you.

Deuce: Good, cause I have something to say to you.

Cece: What?

Deuce: I like you too.

Cece: ok.. do you wanna come over to my house and hang out?

Deuce: Okay, I'm bringing some movies to watch

Cece: Good, see you here then!

Cece is offline.

Deuce is offline.


End file.
